Numerous lighting fixtures for directly illuminating areas are known. A common lighting assembly used in ceilings of commercial buildings includes a troffer with one or more downwardly-facing fluorescent lamps mounted therein. The lighting fixture can have a removable grid or reflector attached to the housing to allow access to the lamps for replacement. The reflectors are generally mounted to the housing. Other forms of lighting assemblies include a hinged or removable cover and a lens and reflector that cooperate with the lamps. The lamps are positioned inside the lens and the reflector is spaced from the lens to direct the light to preselected areas to be illuminated.
Common light fixtures using fluorescent lamps also include an electrical ballast to adjust the current to the lamps. A ballast has a limited life and must be replaced after failure. Often, light fixtures must be partially disassembled, removing pieces of the cover and housing, to access the ballast for replacement. Other light fixtures require a repair person to access the troffer from above the ceiling, maintaining the positions of the reflectors and lens, to replace the ballast. These methods of replacing the ballast are labor intensive, requiring a repair person to gain access to the troffer through the ceiling or requiring disassembling portions of the troffer, making multiple trips from the ceiling where the troffer is mounted, to the floor or nearby repair area.
Examples of these prior troffers and light fixtures are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,440,466 to Belise et al. and 6,059,424 to Kotloff, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Thus, there is a continuing need to provide improved access for replacement of electrical ballasts.